Family
by daily-chan
Summary: A sad day in the office and a talk between Hisoka and Tatsumi. story better then summary. TsuSOka and TatTari. Soka's pov.


**FAMILY**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei. First of all I don't have money for it, second I'd never be able to make such beautiful stories.**

**I've got this idea as I wondered about who my hero was.**

**It's Hisoka's pov **

**It takes place after Winter Sucks but can be read separately.**

**Enjoy folks!**

**For Cara Michielsen August 4th 1962 – November 27th 2006**

**Thank you for everything you did for your Angel Remembrance Productions members!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

." Soka. Did you ever have an hero?" I looked up from my paperwork." No Tsu-chan, why?" He wasn't looking at me but stared out of the window." There was no one you ever looked up to?" I signed. There was no way he was letting me go back to work." I didn't have anyone Tsu-chan." He nodded but I had the feeling he wasn't really listening. I stood up and walked to him. I shove him on his chair backwards and sat down on his desk. He looked up at me surprised as I pulled him to me again. ." Where's your head at." I asked him quietly. He shrugged and looked at his hands but he didn't answer me. I could feel sadness and guilt wave through his shields slightly. I lifted his chin and made him look into my eyes." What's wrong?" He smiled without putting much into it and I could see his sadness reflected in his eyes clearly. He didn't even bother to try and act happy. I wanted to ask him again when a knock was heard and Tatsumi and Watari walked in." Ohiyo Suki, Bon." Tsuzuki nodded instead of his usual cheerful greeting. Alright now I knew for sure something was off. Watari didn't look all to happy either as Tatsumi greeted us.

Watari smiled sadly as I let myself slide of Tsuzuki's desk quickly." Don't bother Bon. I'm only coming to collect Tsuzuki." He took Tsuzuki's hand and pulled him up." Come Suki, we are gonna take a walk." I blinked surprised as Tsuzuki nodded and followed him out of the door." Hey…" I wanted to stop them when I felt Tatsumi's hand on my shoulder." Let them go Kurosaki." ." Tatsumi…." He smiled at me but I could feel sadness, care and worry in him." What's going on. Why is everyone so down?" He signed." I knew that you would notice some day. Come with me then I'll explain everything." A bit confused I followed him." Do you know how Tsuzuki and Watari met each other?" I looked at him confused at this sudden change of subject but I answered anyway." No I don't know. What had this to do with my question?" I asked but I was curious. I knew they were close…very close even. But I never knew how they met.

We sat down on a small table and Tatsumi ordered two tea." It has everything to do with you're question." He closed his eyes for a moment to sort out his thoughts." Tsuzuki met Watari in 1976 when he was on a case. It seemed like a simple case but soon he had to infiltrate as an teacher on a school. Tsuzuki became friends with Watari who worked there. Tsuzuki's partner was jealously on the friendship that formed between them and left without saying anything.

So when things got bad Tsuzuki couldn't leave his position and got wounded. We found out about what happened and tried to get to him. But before we could reach him Watari found him and took Tsuzuki with him to the hospital." I nodded before my brains kicked in." Wait….he brought him to the hospital?" That didn't make sense. Watari knew that shinigami healed on their own." Yes he did." ." That doesn't make sense. Shinigami heal their self. Watari knows that."." He didn't know then."." How could he not know…I mean he's a shinigami himself." To my surprise and confusion Tatsumi shook his face." When they met Watari wasn't a shinigami." Okay, that took me by surprise." He was alive?" Tatsumi nodded." Yes. When Tsuzuki healed he had no choice then to tell him the truth. Watari didn't tell anyone and even helped Tsuzuki with his case. They spent a lot of time together during the case and even when it was solved Tsuzuki still hang out with him every chance he got." They were already friends when Watari became a shinigami. But that only raised more questions to me.

." Why is Tsuzuki so sad and how did Watari die?" He smiled sadly and I felt like I shouldn't have asked that question. But I wanted to know the answer so I only looked at him. He signed." I'm coming to that." He remained quiet for a while and it seemed like he was lost in thoughts but I could sense he was sorting out his thoughts and trying to block his emotions when he continued again." Almost a year after they had met Tsuzuki was assigned again to Watari's school as an teacher. We didn't know what was wrong exactly but we still assigned Tsuzuki there. We realized our mistake too late." A small tear ran down his cheek but he didn't seem to notice." What was the case then?"." Suspicious murders inside the school."." What went wrong then. Why couldn't Tsuzuki save Watari?..I mean"." Like he did with so many others?" I nodded." He couldn't. A few weeks after he was assigned there Watari was working on a potion while Tsuzuki visited him. Before he could finish it he had to take a message and he and Tsuzuki left the lab. An assistant of the lab was jealous of their friendship. Jealous enough to change some ingredients of Watari's potion knowing what effect it would have. He left when he heard them come back. Watari didn't notice the change and put the ingredients together. The effect was overwhelming as the lab blew up with them inside." He stopped and quickly whipped away the tears that fell down his cheeks as he thought I wasn't looking.

So Watari was killed like me. But he seemed so cheerful all the time." Why did he became a shinigami?" I asked curious." I don't know exactly. But I do know it has to do with Tsuzuki. When the lab exploded and Watari died the blow had been strong enough to even hurt Tsuzuki badly enough that it would take time for him to heal. When we came there to take Tsuzuki with us Watari was with him and refused to leave his side." Tatsumi smiled." And he never did. He sat beside him day after day till Tsuzuki woke up again. That's how we found out he had chosen to become a shinigami. When we asked him his reasons he wouldn't tell Konoe. The earl accepted it and assigned him under my command." He smiled and to my surprise I could see love in his eyes. He loved Watari. I smiled too for I knew that those feelings were returned forcefully. But I blinked as I realized something." Why did it take so long for Tsuzuki to recover?" He nodded." We asked our self the same question." ." Did you find the answer?"." Yes and we were shocked. Tsuzuki's partner was the one that changed the ingredients. He hated Watari badly enough to want to kill him….If a shinigami gets hurt by another shinigami it takes longer to heal." He added as he saw my confusion.

A shinigami had killed Watari. Wow. Tsuzuki's own partner had almost killed him." Oh…eh." I didn't know what to say. I had never heard of such a thing." He was punished badly." ." Oh, Okay."." And as an answer to you're first question. Today is the day Watari died and Tsuzuki still feels responsible for his dead." ." But he couldn't help it." I said as I couldn't help to defend my partner. Tsuzuki never wanted to cause trouble. trouble just seemed to always find him. Tatsumi nodded." I know, you know. Watari knows. Heck everybody knows. But we all know Tsuzuki don't we." I nodded. Tsuzuki always blamed himself if things went wrong." So every year they go out for a day to cheer up. And it always works cause they are coming back laughing." He pointed out to the two who were heading our way. I stretched out with my empathy and could feel they were indeed happy. Most of their sadness had vanished. They sat down beside us and ordered coffee." Ohiyo Tatsumi, Bon." I smiled as I saw a small blush form on Tatsumi's face. Tsuzuki smiled at me before he leaned forward to take both Tatsumi and Watari's hands." Stop hiding you two." He said as he locked their hands. They both blushed but held onto each other tight with a smile.

So Tsuzuki had already known. Why hadn't he told me. He was smiling at Watari who chuckled. I looked at Tatsumi confused. He gave me a clear message. Don't even try to ask. He smiled." So everything is alright again Tsu-chan?" I blinked at the intimidate he asked it with." Hai Sumi. We had a lot of fun didn't we Tari?" ." Hai we did Suki. How were you two Bon?" I must have looked at them with my mouth open and eyes wide cause all three of them laugh." Why…." Tsuzuki looked at me with sparkling eyes." Because we have to be professional at work. We've been friends for a very long time Soka." ." That's right Bon." Even Tatsumi smiled." Don't look at me….Hisoka."

I looked at them and could feel the love they felt for each other clearly now. They weren't just friends. They were family. As Tsuzuki took my hand and looked at me I realized that wasn't true.

They weren't family….WE were family.

THE END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahaha finished yet another story.

I know it's kind of sad and I'm kinda evil to Watari but this is how I thought he had died.

I've learned that he and Suki were already friends when Watari was still alive and that he worked on a school.

There is another fic coming up called My Hero.

That's gonna be a Hisoka/Tsuzuki.

R&R people!


End file.
